343 Guilty Spark/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved *"Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark. Someone has released the Flood. My function is to prevent it from leaving this Installation. But I require your assistance. Come. This way." - The end of the level 343 Guilty Spark. *"We must collect the Index before we can activate the installation." - In the beginning of level Library. *"We are near the Index chamber. Follow me." - When you past the first hallway in The Library. *"The energy field above us contains the Index. We must get up there." - In the large central chamber. *"The security doors have sealed automatically. I will go access the override to open them." - By the first locked doors in The Library. *"Please, follow closely. This portal is the first of ten." - When 343 Guilty Spark opened the door. *"That is not the correct direction, Reclaimer. If you do not follow me, you may become lost." - If you're going the rong way. *"Puzzling. You brought such ineffective weapons to combat the Flood, despite the containment protocols." - In the next hallway. *"The Flood must not escape the Installation. They would consume all." *"You can see how the body's been transformed by the genetic restructuring of the Flood infection. The small creatures carry spores that cause a host to mutate. The mutated host then produces spores that can pass the Flood to others. It is insidious and elegant. As long as any hosts remain, the Flood is virulent." - In the another hallway. *"We must continue. This way please." *"This installation's research facilities are most impressive! Perhaps we'll have time to see them later." *"These Sentinels will supplement your combat system. But may I suggest that you upgrade to at least a Class Twelve combat skin? Your current model only scans as a Class Two, which is ill suited for this kind of work. " - Sending a group of Sentinels to assist the Master Chief. *"Pardon me. A plasma conduit breach in Section 5-5-2-4 has disrupted power flow to a gravitic maintenance assembly. Repairs require my attention. I will return soon." - By the first platform elevator. *"Flood activity has caused a failure in a drone control subsystem. I must reset the backup units. Please, continue on. I will rejoin you when I have completed my task." - By the next doors, in the second floor. *"The Sentinels can use their weapons to manage the Flood only for a short time. Speed is of the essence." *"Please wait here." - By the next door. *"Your environment suit should serve you well when the Flood begins to alter the atmosphere. You are a good planner." - In the another hallway. *"The installation was well conceived. It is surely the only way to end the Flood threat." *"I would conjecture that the other species' currently on the installation is responsible for releasing the Flood. They seem most persistent in their attempts to access restricted areas." - After reaching the next platform elevator and third floor. *"Why naturally the Flood is simply too dangerous to release, and mass sterilization protocols may again need to be enacted. Of course, samples were kept here after the last catastrophic outbreak... For study. It seems... That decision may have been an error." - In the large chamber. *"The installation was specifically built to study and contain the Flood. Their survival as a race was dependent upon it. I am grateful to see that some of them survived to reproduce." - In the next hallway. *"I will deactivate the security lock. Wait here." - By the next locked doors. *"Please stay close. Time is short." - By the next platform elevator. *"The Flood are already hard at work repairing your vessel. Its parasitic nature belies the Flood's intelligence." - In the fourth floor, by the next doors. *"The energy barrier surrounding the Index will deactivate when we reach the ground floor." - After reaching the platform containing the Index. *"You may now retrieve the Index." - After the energy barrier deactivates. *"Protocol requires that I take possession of the Index for transport. Your organic form renders you vulnerable to infection. The Index must not fall into the hands of the Flood, before we reach the Control Room and activate the installation." - Taking the Index form the Master Chief. *"The Flood is spreading! We must hurry!" - Teleportating himself and the Master Chief, the end of the level The Library. *"...Which means that any organism of sufficient mass and cognitive capability is a potential vector." - To the Master Chief in the beginning of the level Two Betrayals. *"Is something wrong?" - When the Master Chief looked anxiously at the panel in the Control Room. *"Splendid. Shall we?" - To the Master Chief. *"...Unfortunately, my usefulness to this particular endeavor has come to an end. Protocol does not allow units with my classification to...perform a task as important as the reunification of the Index with the Core. That final step is reserved for you, Reclaimer." - To the Master Chief. *"Odd, that wasn't supposed to happen." - When the Halo's activation was unexpectedly shut down. *"A construct?! In the Core?! That is absolutely unacceptable!" - After Cortana appeared in the Control Room's panel. *"What impertinence! I shall purge you at once!" - To Cortana. *"How, how... How dare you! I'll-" - After the Index was absorbed by Cortana. *"More or less. Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood. But you already knew that... I mean, how couldn't you?" - After Cortana revealed Halo's purpose. *"We have followed outbreak containment procedure to the letter. You were with me each step of the way, as we managed this crisis." - To the Master Chief. *"Why would you hesitate to do what you have already done?" - To the Master Chief. *"Last time, you asked me, if it was my choice, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed. There is no choice. We must activate the ring." - To the Master Chief. *"If you are unwilling to help, I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me, or I will be forced to take it from you." *"So be it. Save his head. Dispose of the rest." - When the Master Chief refused to give him Cortana. *"I'm afraid that's out of the question, really." - When Cortana activated the self - destruct sequence of the Pillar of Autumn, level The Maw. *"Ridiculous! That you would imbue a warship's AI with such a wealth of knowledge! Weren't you worried it might be captured? Or destroyed?" *"You can't imagine how exciting this is! To have a record of all of our lost time! Human history, is it? Fascinating." - Extracting the informations from consoles in crashed Pillar of Autumn, level The Maw. *"Oh, how I will enjoy every moment of its categorization! And to think that you would destroy this installation! As well as this record. I am shocked. Almost too shocked for words." *"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer? You cannot win! Give us the construct, and I will endeavor to make your death relatively painless and -" - After stopping the self - destruct sequence. Random phrases in The Library *"Huaaaaa, huaaaauuuuhummmmm." *"Ahhhh... I, am a genius. Heeheeheehee!" *"Ah." *"Oh. Hello. *"Hadaadeeeeiiiii, hadadummm." *"Hmmmhummmm, hahummmhmmm. Hmmmhu-umhaummmm." *"Hahahahaha!" *"Laaaa, dadadadadaaaauuuuhhh." *"Oh, that's a good idea! *"How unfortunate." - If the Master Chief dies. *"I told you to upgrade to a Class 12 Combat Skin!" - If the Master Chief dies. *"Please stop being human." - If you shoot him or the Sentinels. *"This is completely unnecessary!" - If you shoot him. *"We have much more important task to complete." - If you shoot him. Random phrases in The Maw. *"You would destroy this installation, as well as this fascinating record?" *"Do you require medical attention?" *"Your behavior is not in accordance with established protocols." *"Oh, how touching." *"Detaching the failsafe just now?" *"Please. Surrender the construct and I will endeavor to make the necessary repairs as quickly as possible." *"The Flood continue to multiply, Reclaimer!" *"Why do you continue to ignore your task? *"Are you perhaps ill?" *"Why do you continue to resist us, Reclaimer? *"Inconsistent." *"This AI construct possesses far too much data." *"Unacceptable, Reclaimer. You must surrender the construct!" *"Reclaimer, we must keep moving! Reclaimer?" *"Your behavior necessitates repair and revision." Halo 2 *"Hello! I am 343 Guilty Spark. I am the Monitor of Installation 04." - Near the end if the level The Oracle. *"More questions? Splendid! I would be happy to assist you." - When Sesa 'Refumee told the Arbiter to ask 343 Guilty Spark about Halo. *"This mining facility predates Installation Alpha by several hundred years. It was retrofitted to research possible offensive and defensive measures against the Flood. Indeed, I designed and oversaw the construction of this facility's various outbreak management systems." - When the Arbiter is fighting with Sesa 'Refumee. *"The cable on top of this mine was designed as a fail safe in case an outbreak took place. I am glad someone had the foresight to cut it!" *"Fortunately, all the Flood on this installation will perish once this facility enters the planet's nitrogen core." *"Unfortunate. His edification was most enjoyable." - After Sesa 'Refumee is dead. *"Oracle? Great Journey? Why do you meddlers insist on using such inaccurate verbiage?" - To the Arbiter. *"Oh myyyyyyyyyy!" - When being snatched by Tartarus. *"Please, use caution! This Reclaimer is delicate." - When Tartarus was trying to force Miranda Keyes to activate Installation 05. *"Collectively, the seven-" - Going to explain Halo's purpose, Tartarus interrupts him. *"Weapons of last resort. Built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the Parasite harmless." - To the Arbiter about Halo. *"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?" - To the Arbiter. *"Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming online." - After Installation 05 was activated. *"Apology. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of this sequence." - To Miranda Keyes. *Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures, I-" - When Miranda Keyes asked him, how she can stop Halo from firing. *"Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the Reclaimer simply remove the Index." *"Secondary generators charging. All systems are performing well within operational parameters." *"Reclaimer, please understand that interfering with the wave generation process will severely damage this installation." - To Miranda Keyes. *"I am but a Monitor. The Reclaimer can do as it likes." *"Power generation phase complete. The installation is ready to fire. Starting final countdown." *"And may I say, Reclaimers, it has been a pleasure to serve you both. Goodbye." - To Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson. *"A beacon." - To Miranda Keyes. *"Communicating. At super-luminal speeds with a frequency of-" - About a beacon appearing in the Control Room, after Miranda Keyes stopped Halo from firing. *"The other installations." - To Miranda Keyes. *"Fail-safe protocol. In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation." - To Miranda Keyes. *"Don't be ridiculous." - To Miranda Keyes, asking him about activating the other Halos from Installation 05. *" ... Why, the Ark, ...of course." - When Miranda Keyes asked him, where the Halos could be activated. Halo 3 *"Reclaimer!" - Meeting the Master Chief in the level Floodgate. *"We must act quickly before your construct suffers any further trauma!" - To the Master Chief, attempting to repair Cortana. *"If we do not take this device to a safe location, somewhere I can make repairs..." - When the Master Chief was forcing him to cease the repairs. *"Protocol dictated my response! She had the Activation Index and you were going to destroy my installation. You did destroy my installation. Now, I only have one function: to help you, Reclaimer, as I always should have done." - Level Floodgate. *"Uncertain. This storage device has suffered considerable trauma. Its matrices are highly unstable." - To Rtas 'Vadum, about Cortana. *"Success!" - When Cortana hologram was repaired. *"I'm sorry..." - When Cortana's message was interrupted. *"I will certainly try my best, though I am unfamiliar with this facility." - On the Installation 00. *"Shall I help you choose a vehicle, Reclaimer? This one seems in very good condition, primitive armor not withstanding." - On the Ark. *"I beg your pardon? I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04!" - To Pete Stacker. *"I will gladly aid the Reclaimer's progress." - To Pete Stacker, on the Ark. *"Please, use caution; avoid collateral damage! While this facility appears quite durable on the surface, no doubt there are delicate facilities below the facade. Odd, for a door to require such brute force security protocols. One moment, Reclaimer..." - To the Master Chief, the Ark. *"There we are. Please, follow me." - After opening the door. *"Here; this panel will activate a bridge. Allow your companions to cross below." - To the Master Chief, the Ark. *"Place your hand on the pad, Reclaimer." - If you delaying activate the bridge. *"Excellent. This way!" *"Sudden clarity! These Sentinels were trying to deny access to the lower levels of this facility. A wise decision, giving the Meddler's preference for destructive acquisition." - On the Ark. *"It seems I've crossed a circuit." - Having problem with unlocking another door. *"I did not want you to come to any harm." - After he hurt a Marine with his laser. *"Excellent! This way." - When he finally opened the door. *"Come, Reclaimer. All you seek is close at hand." - After Urinating Brute and his Grunts are killed. *"Your goal is just below!" - Near the Cartographer. *"The Cartographer! Come, it awaits your approval." *"2 to 18 light years from the galactic center, to be precise." - When the Cartographer was activated. *"The Ark." - When the Master Chief asked him about facility appearing in the Cartographer's hologram. *"I always assumed it was part of a... Shield installation, but it seems I was mistaken." - About the Ark. *"Not at all. While I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my Makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities. Compartmentalization - in case I was ever captured by the Flood." *"Here!" - When the Master Chief asked him where exactly they are. *"Near one of the Ark's supraluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. Unfortunate. The Meddler had triggered a barrier; a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core..." - About the Prophet of Truth actions. *"The barrier will be difficult to disable... How odd that my Makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single- Oh my." - When the Covenant Loyalist Phantom appeared. *"We must get past that barrier! Or the Meddler will destroy all!" *"Protocol dictated my response, the Installation was my responsibility, if my suspicions are correct... no! I must not jump to conclusions." - Talking to himself. *"No! Don't shoot! They mean us no harm. Those units have a priority task." - When a large group of Sentinels appeared, level The Ark. *"I really can't say... not for sure. But if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the Core-" - To the Johnson about Sentinels' goal, the Arbiter interruptes him. *"But what about your construct? Her solution to the Flood? With more data, I-" - Near the end of the level The Ark. *"A small section, yes." - To Miranda Keyes about the barriers, the beginning of the level The Covenant. *"The Ark is out of range, of all the active installations! Priority: We must contain this outbreak before-" - After the infected High Charity jumped out of Slipspace. *"I must see the crash site; assess the damage done to the Ark." - To the Arbiter, about the infected High Charity's crash site. *"Calamity! If only we had more time!" *"Just now - but... I had my hopes. What will you do?" - When the Master Chief and the Arbiter discovered the replacement of Installation 04. *"...Then we are agreed! A tactical pulse will completely eradicate the local infestation! I will personally oversee the final preparations." - When the Master Chief told him, that he's going to activate the Installation 04 (II). *"Though it will take time to fabricate an activation Index, I will see to the letter to..." - At the end of the level The Covenant. *"Of course, Reclaimer. As soon as you dispose of all proximate Flood threats. I'm afraid containment protocols do not allow..." - When Johnson ordered him to opened the door, level Halo. *"Oh, hello! Wonderful news - the Installation is almost complete!" - To Avery Johnson in the Control Room. *"Yes... isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire in just a few more days!" - To Johnson. *"Bu-bu-but a premature firing will destroy the Ark!" - When the Johnson told him, that he's not going to wait untill the Installation 04 (II) will be complete. *"...Will destroy this Installation." - Just before he shoot Johnson with his Beam. *"Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" *"Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" *"You are the child of my Makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are the Forerunner! But this ring... is mine!" *"I take no pleasure in doing what must be done." *"You do not deserve this ring!" *"I have kept it safe. It belongs to me!" '''Sentences said in random order after the Master Chief picked up the Spartan Laser. *"You - you cracked my casing!" *"Damage! Damage! That hurt, Reclaimer!" *"My eye! Do you mean to blind me!?" *"Stop now, before one of us gets hurt!" Sentences said in random order after the first shot from Spartan Laser. *"-destroy your Inheritance!" *"Accept your le-gacy!" *"Think of you-ou-ou-our Forefathers!" Sentences said in random order after the second shot form Spartan Laser. *"M-m-my pr-precious!" - In reference to Gollum/Sméagol in Lord of The Rings. *"I a-a-a-am the Monitor of Installation Z-Zero Four!" *"Oh myyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!" - After the final shot, just before he explodes. Random *"Ow! That hurt my feelings. ..Oh my God, I have feelings?! I'm a real boy!" - If you shoot him with the IWHBYD Skull turned on, in reference to Pinocchio's transformation from a wooden puppet to a "living" boy. *"I told you to upgrade your Combat Skin." - If you are killed in Halo 3 while 343 Guilty Spark is in your vicinity. *"Maybe you should try playing on 'Easy' before you search for the Cartographer." - If you destroy a Sentinel on the Ark with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Maybe you should try playing on 'Easy'?" - To the Master Chief in Halo 3, when killing an ally. *"You suck, Reclaimer!" - If you destroy a Sentinel on the Ark with the IWHBYD Skull on. *"I'm being bitch slapped!" - In Halo 3, when he is shot with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"You're pissing me off! Oh my. I didn't know I had cursing in my vocal structure." - In Halo 3 when you shoot him with the IWHBYD Skull on. *"I wish I had lips. Then I could whistle." - During idle periods with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. *"Oh, I see. You're a moron/clutz" - When you shoot him with the IWHBYD Skull turned on. Category: Quotes